The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided is admitted to be prior art.
In data storage architectures, a client's data may be stored in a volume. The client can access the client data from the volume via one or more volume servers coupled to the volume. The volume servers can map the locations of the data specified by the client, such as file name, drive name, etc., into unique identifiers that are specific to the location of the client's data on the volume. Using the volume server as an interface to the volume allows the freedom to distribute the data evenly over the one or more volumes. The even distribution of data can be beneficial in terms of volume and system performance.
Read and write requests of the client are typically transformed into read and/or write input-output operations (IOPS). For example, a file read request by a client can be transformed into one or more read IOPS of some size. Similarly, a file write request by the client can be transformed into one or more write IOPS.